Mine
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: With Lucius, Severus, James, and Sirius all biding for Remus' affection, who will he choose? One-Shot.


**Title:** Mine  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Remus/James, Remus/Severus, Remus/Lucius, Remus/Sirius  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** Slash, Hints at Violent Themes  
**Note: **This is in response to Taragh McCarthy's 'I Had An Excuse' Competition. I know that I paired Remus with a lot of people for this story, but I just love Remus, and in my world, so does everybody else! Enjoy!

XXX

Remus Lupin was by no means a popular guy. He was quiet, he usually had his head buried in a book, and he certainly did not exude confidence. He was pale, and his body looked tired and worn beyond his young age. Yet despite all of this, he seemed to be Hogwart's most eligible bachelor with four suitors biding for his affections, unbeknownst to Remus himself. James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Sirius Black all wanted Remus, but only one could have him.

XXX

James Potter had always been close with Remus. The quiet boy was seriously underestimated by most people. He seemed innocent and shy, but in reality, he was just as mischievous as the rest of the Marauders, if not more. He just hid it better than any of them. He was incredibly funny with his dry, sarcastic humor, and he was smart. He always found time to help the rest of them with their homework or studying, regardless of how busy he was. He managed to see the best in people, even when they didn't see it themselves. James always saw this as an endearing trait, yet it was also a weakness that made Remus vulnerable. He was too naive when it came to some people. Not everyone was a good person, and Remus was going to get himself hurt if he didn't stop trying to give them the benefit of the doubt. James already had to protect Remus from Lucius Malfoy. James knew that the blonde was trying to take advantage of Remus, and he was not going to let that happen.

XXX

Lucius was the most popular guy in Slytherin. Every girl and guy wanted to be with him. It was boring. He wanted a challenge; someone interesting. When news of a student werewolf by the names of Remus Lupin reached his ears, he had to investigate further. He began to watch the boy. He was reserved and quiet around most people, but not around his three friends. Black and Potter were arrogant fools, and the other boy, whose name always escaped Lucius, was just a bumbling pathetic follower. Remus, on the other hand, was different. He was obviously insecure about himself and his condition, and his humble nature was appealing.

He certainly wasn't the leader of his little group, but he was obviously very important to the other members. They surrounded him in a protective manner, and they constantly looked to him for approval. He didn't have to follow them around everywhere, because they naturally wanted to be around him. What intrigued Lucius the most though was the fact that such a peaky, small boy could be so powerful and strong in his werewolf form. He looked harmless, but he was possibly the most dangerous person at Hogwarts. Lucius liked danger and he wanted a challenge. He wanted Remus.

XXX

Lucius had finally spoken to the boy one day in the library. He was sitting alone reading, and Lucius jumped at the perfect opportunity to introduce himself. "Hello there, Remus, is it?" The other boy looked at him suspiciously and a bit nervously before nodding slowly. "Yes?" It was a question more than an answer. He had no idea what the blonde wanted. "I'm Lucius Malfoy." Remus held his suspicious expression as he waited for him to continue. If this was some joke, then he might as well get it over with. "I know who you are. You're head boy…" He trailed off, wanting to question what the other wanted with him, but refraining from doing so because it would be rude. Remus was polite to everyone. His mother had always stressed the importance of manners. Lucius smiled charmingly. "Yes. I wanted to personally talk to you about the incident with Severus Snape."

Remus' body instantly tensed as his expression changed to fear. The whole school knew about what happened with Severus. Sirius's prank had almost killed the other boy and Remus's secret had been exposed. He prepared himself for a slew of insults, but they never came. "I know the incident wasn't your fault, and you can't help that you are a werewolf. If any of the students hassle you or give you grief, you come tell me and I will personally handle it." Remus was shocked by the sincerity and kindness of the Slytherin. He recovered quickly though. Lucius was head boy. He had to be objective and fair, but Remus was still relieved that the blonde didn't think he was a monster. He smiled. "Thank you."

Lucius was about to reply when James interrupted. "What do you want, Malfoy?" He spat out coldly. Lucius smirked back at him with the same coldness. He knew Potter wanted the boy as well, and he gave him a challenging look. "Why, I was just talking to Remus here." James hatred flared at the sound of his friend's first name being spoken by his enemy. "Remus doesn't want to talk to you. So leave." Remus looked annoyed by James's rudeness. "I'm sorry, Lucius. Thank you for your understanding." James blanched as Lucius smiled widely and nodded his head to say 'you're welcome.' He left the two friends alone, and smiled triumphantly as he walked away. Remus would be his in no time.

XXX

"Moony, what do you think you're doing? That's Malfoy! He's our sworn enemy! The only person worse than him is Snape!" Remus rolled his eyes. "Prongs, stop being so dramatic. Lucius was just telling me that he will make sure no one harasses me about the incident with Severus." His voice grew quiet and somber towards the end of his sentence and James sighed. It figured that Malfoy would play on Remus' insecurities. He was the perfect example of a Slytherin and why James hated them. "There has to be some sort of catch, Remmy. He's messing with your head!"

"I think you're overreacting. You have to give people a chance, James. Not everyone is as bad as you think." James didn't respond, but he really wanted to say 'And not everyone is as nice as you think.' He refrained though, so as not to upset the other boy. He wouldn't fight with Remus about Malfoy, because that was just what Malfoy wanted. He wanted to cause a rift between the two of them so that he could swoop in for his prey with James out of the way. But the raven-haired boy would never let that happen. He silently vowed to protect Remus from Lucius Malfoy. Nobody was allowed to hurt his Remus.

XXX

Severus Snape was hated by most people outside of Slytherin. He was not overly kind, and he didn't exactly try to make friends. So it came as a surprise to him when Remus Lupin had been nice to him. No matter how many insults Black and Potter threw his way, the other boy never partook in the bullying. He was always polite to Severus, and even though he never stopped his friends' bullying, it was obvious that he disapproved. Remus was smarter than most of the other idiots in his house, and he had a dark side that none of them possessed. He was different. Severus knew that he should hate him after what happened in the Shrieking Shack. He even pretended to. But he didn't.

He knew that Remus had never known about Black's plan, and if he had, he surely would have stopped it. Remus would never hurt a soul on purpose. He was so ashamed the next day, and it was written all over his face. He must have apologized to Severus a hundred times. His eyes were filled with guilt and sadness, and Severus found himself wanting to comfort _him_, even though he had been the one who almost died. After that day, Remus always avoided eye contact with him. He was too embarrassed about what happened, regardless of the fact that it wasn't his fault. Severus couldn't help but stare at him when he wasn't looking. He wanted Remus to be his.

XXX

Sirius Black was a handsome guy. He had girls and boys from all houses swooning over him, but none of them even crossed his mind. The only person he wanted to be with was Remus. He wanted to be with him every minute of every day until the day that they died (which he hoped he would do before Remus, because he couldn't stand the idea of living without the other.) Sirius loved everything about his best mate. He loved his smile and his laugh, and he loved that Remus had the biggest heart of anyone he knew. The one thing he did not love about his friend was his self-hatred. It drove Sirius crazy to know how little Remus thought of himself. If he could only see himself through Sirius' eyes, then he would know that there was no one better. He was everything that mattered in this world. He was perfect.

Sirius was the one who should hate himself for what he'd done. He had let his jealousy get in the way of his judgment and Remus' secret had been exposed because of him. He never meant for Remus to get hurt, but when he caught Severus constantly staring at _his_ Remus, he was blinded by rage. There was no way that Sirius would let the greasy git come anywhere near Remus. So he devised a plan for Snape to find the werewolf during the full moon. He honestly didn't know what he was thinking. He should have known that Remus would suffer from his 'prank'.

He had just wanted to teach Snape a lesson. He wanted to make sure that he stayed away from Remus. But in the end, Remus had been hurt because of his selfishness. Now that everyone knew his secret, people were constantly hurling insults his way and wanting to pick a fight with him. Sure, the Marauders were there to protect him physically, but no one could protect him emotionally. He knew the insults and hatred aimed at him took their toll on the werewolf, and Sirius' heart ached from the guilt of knowing that he'd hurt the person he loved more than anything in this world. He would do anything to take away Remus' pain.

XXX

As Sirius walked into the abandoned classroom, he was met with shining hazel eyes and a shy smile. He wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him tenderly. "I love you, Moony." Remus snuggled his head into the other boy's chest and inhaled his lover's scent. "I love you too, Padfoot." Holding Remus in his arms was the best feeling in the world. It made him feel complete and happy. Sirius hated that they had to hide their relationship from everyone else, but Remus wasn't ready to come out, and he respected his lover's decision. He would wait however long it took for Remus to be ready. He would wait forever for him.

"You're mine," Sirius growled possessively, and Remus smiled into his chest. "I'm yours."

XXX

**A/N:** So what did you think? This is the longest one-shot that I've written in a long time (maybe ever). I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please Review!


End file.
